Time Patroller Suit
(Capsule Corp. Jacket) (Inner Shirt) (Pants) (Belt, Cape, Capsule Corp. Logo) (Belt) (Belt & Boots) |class=Clothing |similar='Battle Armor Gi Turtle School uniform Weighted clothing' }} Time Patroller Suit is a uniform worn by Elite members of the Time Patrollers such as Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Overview The Time Patroller Suit is a uniform manufactured by Future Trunks and Future Bulma's rebuilt Capsule Corporation as one of the many items, equipment, and technology created for Chronoa & Future Trunks' Time Patrol. Its design resemble clothing worn by Future Trunks when he unknowingly caused the first time distortion in the history of the Universe using his mother's Time Machine to travel to the past to deliver Heart Medicine to Goku in Age 764 and warn him of the coming Android conflict, but ended up altering history by killing the revived Mecha Frieza and his father King Cold, before Goku could arrive to defeat them using Instant Transmission. Designed for combat, the suit is made of new reinforced fibers developed by the Future Capsule Corporation, giving it added durability. Like the clothing worn by Future Trunks, it features a blue jacket (default coloration) with a Capsule Corporation Logo on its left sleeve, as well as similar style inner shirt, pants, belt, and footwear which differ from Future Trunks' only in coloration. Besides differences in coloration, the outfit also features the addition of a white cape similar to the capes worn by Gohan in the Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and one worn by Tien Shinhan during the Majin Buu conflict. Besides it default coloration, the Time Patroller Suit can be customized in different colors. The suit itself is separated into 3 parts: *'Time Patroller Suit (Upper Body)' - Cape, CC Jacket, & Inner Shirt. *'Time Patroller Suit (Lower Body)' - Pants and Belt. *'Time Patroller Suit (Feet)' - Boot. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Time Patroller Suit is only available to Top members of the Time Patrol and can only be obtained after the Future Warrior has defeated Demon God Demigra (Final) and finished the main story. It can then be obtained from C.C. Robot Thirith (who can be found posing with the Taino Force in Toki Toki City's Time Machine Station) who mentions he found it while cleaning the Clothing Shop's storeroom during the reconstruction and cleanup of Tokitoki following Démigra's attack. He gives it to the Warrior to wear due to their status as the Elite Time Patroller and Savior of Tokitoki who defeated Demon God Démigra and due to the fact his leader Taino only wears her favorite Battle Armor. If the Future Warrior wears it while talking to Thirith, he will notice them wearing it and says it looks good on them as they now look like the Elite Time Patroller they are, that the cape fluttering in the wind looks cool, and that it looks almost as wonderful as Taino's costume. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Time Patroller Suit is worn by Ace (the name of the Future Warrior seen in promotional material for Xenoverse) the default Toki Toki City Hero if he is selected by the player. The Future Warrior can obtain pieces of their own Time Patroller Suit by completing Advancement Test Quest 06: "Final Advancement Test - Super Class". It can also be uploaded from Xenoverse. Its stats are different from Xenoverse. Additionally, some Time Patroller NPCs can be seen wearing parts of the suit such as Una, a female Time Patroller who can be found investigating the Guru's House time rift anomaly. Trivia *The Time Patroller Suit is worn by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse promotional material, along with the accessory New Model Scouter (Green) the same model worn by the Ginyu Force and Taino. *In Xenoverse 2, the default Bio Suit also appears under the name Time Patroller Suit however it is different from this suit in that it is a Bio Suit exclusive to members of Frieza's Race and the official Time Patroller Outfit for Frieza Race recruits. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Clothing Category:Time Patrol